1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fuel injection system for small engines, which will provide an engine air, fuel and spark control and bring the advantages of fuel injection to small engines including fuel economy, cold start, emission control and protect the engine from overheating.
2. Description of Related Art
Fuel injection systems for larger internal combustion engines, such as found in automobiles, are known in the prior art. Traditionally, engines employed the use of carburetors to control the amount of air and fuel that entered the combustion chambers. Electronic fuel injection systems were introduced and first used in automobiles around 1980. An engine with fuel injection does not have a traditional carburetor as the fuel injection system replaces and performs the same functions as the carburetor performed. Fuel-injected engines offer many advantages over carbureted engines such as increased fuel economy, better cold starting capabilities, lower outputs of harmful emissions and lower engine operating temperatures.
Fuel injection systems are more expensive than traditional carburetors, so it has been cost prohibitive to incorporate fuel injection into smaller, one or two cylinder engines such as are used in lawnmowers, generators, small bikes and other similar machines and equipment.
It is therefore desirable to have a fuel injection system for small engines that offers all of the advantages of fuel injection over traditional carbureted engines, while having a low enough cost to make the system cost effective for small engine usages.